Hair Flair
by Irish.Toffee
Summary: Let's just try something new..." RyoxSaku


A/N: Domou minna-san!! This story is bothering me last night that I slept late. This is by the way my first RyoxSaku fic! So please enjoy! Discalimer: I do not own PoT.

**Summary: Let's just try something new… RyoxSaku**

**Hair Flair**

**Break Time…**

A certain auburn pigtailed girl— actually, not pigtailed because one of her braid is loose, was walking hastily towards her classroom. She has an anxious face obvious that she has a problem. When she got there, her cinnamon brown eyes quickly fixed to a girl with high pigtails who currently reading some sort of teen magazine. She quickly walked towards her, hair trailing behind.

" Ano, Tomo-chan…"

The girl name Tomo-chan looked up to see a girl with a disheveled hair. The girl quickly played at the end of her hair and smiled uncomfortably.

"Sakuno! What happened to your hair?!

Tomo-chan hollered. Sakuno flinched.

"W-well you see my hair band snapped…" Sakuno said as she showed the hair band that she currently talking to. "I was wondering if you have some spare…"

"Gomen ne, I don't have any…" Toma said as Sakuno' s face turned a bit gloomy. "But, do you want me to make you're hair a new style, I can makeover you too? Tomo said as she smiled.

Sakuno nervously twiddle at the hem of her skirt, and simply shook her head.

" Iie, that's okay… it will just bother you…"

"No it's not! Besides its break time, I have plenty of time! And you need to get out on that pigtail!

"Mou… Tomo-chan… I really like pigtails…" Sakuno said as she pouted.

"We're already fifteen Sakuno! I think you should really rid your pigtails…"

" Yadda…mou…"

"But Sakuno…that hairstyle is kinda…childish…"

"It's not childish! I really think it's cute…"

Tomo sighed. This girl is really damn persistent. She began thinking how she will make this girl say yes to her.

Then an **idea** popped in her head.

"How about this, we will do this to make Ryoma-sama notice you!"

Sakuno flushed furiously.

"Let's just try something new Sakuno…"

Sakuno looked at her bestfriend. Tomo-chan is really hard to resist. She sighed.

"Fine…"

Tomo grinned.

-- Echizen Ryoma-- the tennis prince was walking coolly through the hallway. Girls were swooning when he pass by. He glared at them, only to be received an icky, flirty smile. His eyebrows twitched, and walked hastily to his classroom.

" _Che… Girls are so weird…" _Ryoma thought, and then his stomach grumbled. "_Damn Momo-senpai steals the half of my lunch again…"_

He just scowled and opened the door only to be greeted by a loud voice.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

He knew who's that voice is. It's the pigtailed-girl bestfriend and the annoying cheerleader. She walked towards him and grinned.

"What do you want?" Ryoma said in a bored tone. Tomo grin turned deeper.

" I want you to take a look on someone…"

"Someone?"

Tomo just continue grinning.

"Sakuno!!" Tomo hollered and she instantly dragged Sakuno towards Ryoma.

"_Ryuzaki…?!"_ Ryoma blinked two times, he couldn't believe that the pretty girl standing in front of him is none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno, the pigtailed-girl, wobbly hips and his cheerleader. She was different now, she was veeeerrrry pretty. He noticed the small amount of baby powder that she uses and it just compliments her china doll face, a little bit of blush-on and the final touch lip gloss that shine when glistened by the light, it looks soft and sweet. Just a simple gestures yet it emphasized her beauty. He noticed that her hair is down that made her looked prettier and sophisticated. He felt adrenaline rush through his body.

"A-ano, R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stuttered, staring at her shoes.

Ryoma looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"D-does it looks good…?

Ryoma turned his head away; he noticed that their male classmates were ogling at Ryuzaki from head to toe. He scowled and simply glared at the boys, who recoiled a bit. Tomo noticed this and giggled.

"_Possessive aren't we…?"_

"Ano, Ryoma-ku--"

"Mada mada dane, hair is too long…"

Sakuno's face turned a little annoyed.

" Mou…Ryoma-kun.."

Ryoma looked at her with a light tint of red in his cheeks. Sakuno couldn't believe of what she seeing right now.

"_Ryoma-kun is…blushing?!"_

"You look pretty nice when your hair is down…"

Sakuno blushed madly she find again the floor interesting.

"…but pigtail more suits you…"

Ryoma said as he hastily walked outside leaving a blushing dumbstruck Sakuno. Tomo whistled, and approach the blushing girl.

"Tomo-chan… Ryoma-kun likes my pigtailed hair… I told you it's not childish!" Sakuno said as she looked at her bestfriend cheerfully. Tomo just sighed and shook her head.

" Mada mada dane, Sakuno you're so slow …" Tomo said and smirked.

**OWARI…**

** -- A/N: Whew!! It's done!Sorry for the grammar mistakes but please review!! Onegai?!**


End file.
